Silly Love Songs (oh shit)
by rachelhannah
Summary: Based on Season 3, Episode 13 'Heart' when the God Squad sings Stereo Hearts to Rachel. Just a lil thing on Sam's thoughts.
Sam had been at his locker when Finn walked up to him, holding out a crumpled up 10 dollar bill. Sam slowly closed his locker, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Look, dude. I get you still feel bad about me being homeless and then being a stripper and all that junk, but _enough_ with the random handouts already!"

Now it was Finns turn to look confused, shaking his head,"W-what? No dude, this is for your God Squad thingy. I want you to sing to Rachel." His confused face had now been replaced with a goofy smile.

Sam, however, felt his stomach drop. "Right, right of course. For _Rachel_." He cleared his throat, turning to put the money in his pocket and to hide his face long enough to make it look happy. "Uhm, did you have any preferences?"

Finns smile grew (if that was possible), as he pulled out another crumpled up sheet of paper. This one had 5 songs listed on it. "Yeah man! Well, actually 5…I figured you guys could decide which one you wanted to do. Just uh, make it good, alright?" He laughed, slapping Sam on the shoulder. "Thanks dude! See you later."

Sam sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Of _course_ he was going to have to sing a _love_ song to **Rachel** _ **Berry**_ of all people. Couldn't Finn just do it himself? Why spend $10 making other people do your job?

It's not like he has a problem with her, no. It's _him_ he has a problem with. He knows for a fact that he gets a little crush on every girl that pays attention to him for more than 5 minutes. _Especially_ divas with big voices (i.e. Mercedes).

Plus of course there's the fact that every guy (or girl) Rachel sings with ends up falling a little bit in love with her-besides Kurt. And the fact every time he hears her sing _he_ falls a little bit in love.

He wants to kick himself. _Pull it together Samuel_. _She's an engaged woman. You can at least_ sing _to her for her_ fiancee _without catching feelings._ He's pulled out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat beside him. He slightly jumps, startled, and turns to the sound.

"Quinn, hey. Didn't see you there." He puts a smile on his face and slightly laughs. It doesn't work.

"Yeah, well, I don't tend to notice other people when I'm in the middle of an existential crisis myself. Then again, I tend to wait until I'm at home all _alone_ , but every man for himself I guess?" She's doing that thing where she slightly purses her lips and raises one eyebrow, and it makes him feel like a scorned child.

He forces out another laugh, looking away from her, and tries to ignore the way her hazel eyes are burning into the side of his face, forcing him to look at her again. "Sooo…did you need something or? I have gym next and you know how Coach gets."

"I just wanted to ask if you've gotten any requests for the God Squad? No one else has gotten any yet."

He blinks a few times, then, "Oh! Oh yeah! Uh, Finn came up to me just like, 10 minutes ago." He pulls the crumpled papers out of his pocket and Quinn makes a snorting sound that Sam can't help but smile at.

She takes the papers and carefully smooths them out, clicking her tongue as she reads. " _To Rachel Berry, from Finn Hudson_. How cute." Her eyes scan down the list and she rolls them when she's done. "He didn't have anything better than this?"

Sam's confused. He was about 99.8% certain that Quinn was over Finn. So why was she acting so salty? He's never been good about knowing when to and when not to ask questions, so he asks exactly that. "What, missin' the good ol' days when that was you?"

She lets out a single, humorless,"Ha!" and flips him off. "No. I could care less about me and him. I just…I don't approve of their impending marriage and therefore doom, that's all."

Sam has to agree. He never really expected it to be _Rachel Berry_ that would settle down straight out of high school. Maybe Santana and Brittany, but not Rachel. "Yeah, well. Uh, you keep that, and we'll meet before lunch and decide which one to do? Yeah? Okay, gotta run."

They meet up with Mercedes and the new boy Joe before lunch, where they pick out the most…romantic song on Finn's list, run through it quickly, then head out to catch Rachel.

She's walking through the courtyard with Santana. She smiles at something Santana says, and then it falls for a second at the next thing. _Classic Santana_. Sam watches as Santana then leans over and whispers something into Rachel's ear, who lets out a small squeak and slaps the Latina's arm, but she's throwing her head back laughing and Santana's smiling ear to ear.

When she gets close enough, they approach her. Mercedes is the first to speak up, "Excuse me, are you Ms. Rachel Berry?"

Rachel and Santana pull the same confused face,"Um…yeah?" Which causes Mercedes to laugh, and Quinn fondly smiles at the girl.

"Well, we're the God Squad and we're here to deliver a vocal Valentine from one Finn Hudson." At this, Rachel excitedly started fluttering her hands, a huge smile spreading across her face, and Sam's heart did a weird backflip that is wasn't supposed to do.

( **Joe** _Sam_ _**Mercedes**_ Joe and Mercedes)

 **My heart's a stereo**

The second Joe starts singing, Santana goes and sits down the bench, knowing this is just for her.

 **It beats for you, so listen close**

 **Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote**

 **Make me your radio** _(Yeah)_

When Sam chimes in, Rachel's eyes flick up to him, as if just noticing him, and he can swear there's tears in them.

 **And turn me up when you feel low** _(Turn it up a little bit)_

 **This melody was meant for you**

 **Just sing along to my stereo**

 _Gym Class Heroes baby!_

 _If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_ _ **(Oh)**_

He gets near her face, and she throws her head back laughing, turning away.

 _Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

 _If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_ _ **(Uh)**_

She does the cutest little shimmy he's ever seen and he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face.

 _Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty, I can handle that_

At this she lets out an actual snort, and his heart skips a beat as he smiles at the girl he's dancing around.

 _Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_ _ **(Uh)**_

It wasn't in the plan, but there's a girl sitting there twirling a rose, and he plucks from her fingers, ignoring the ugly look he gets. It's worth it when he jumps down and offers it to Rachel, who places her hands over her heart and _awws_.

 _Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

 _I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_ _ **(Oh yeah)**_

She quickly smells it and by now he's sure that her smile is actually contagious.

 _Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

He smiles at her and slightly tickles her side with his fingertips, and she buries her face in when of her free hand. He laughs and when he turns away to let Mercedes take over, Santana catches his eye and-. Why is she smirking like that? Why does she look like she knows something he doesn't?

 _ **If I could only find a note to make you understand**_

Rachel's smile is radiant as Mercedes puts her arm around her shoulders, skipping away with her.

 _ **I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_

She spins in a little circle before sitting on the bench next to a guy that is looking _way_ to happy about that. Sam doesn't know why he should care, but he does.

 _Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

When he starts singing again, she does a little dance and he kept help but lean closer, never wanting that smile to disappear.

 _And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_ _ **(Oh, woah)**_

My heart's a stereo

Now Quinn takes the tiny brunette's hand, leading her back out to the center.

It beats for you, so listen close

Rachel spins again, but this time it's because of Quinn, who also has a huge smile on her face, and sit's down at another bench.

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)_

She lipsyncs the no-o-ote along with Joe and Sam can't help but laugh, even though he's supposed to be singing. Because she is just too damn cute.

Make me your radio ( _Radio)_

And turn me up when you feel low _(Turn it up)_

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

Sam doesn't know why he does it, but he blows a kiss to her as they're walking up the stairs. Before he turns away, he sees the blush spread across her cheeks and has to take a few deep breaths to keep his own face clear.

To my stereo

 **Oh oh oh**

So sing along to my stereo

Her face changes into a look of surprise as Mercedes church choir comes down the stairs, dressed in their robes.

 **I only pray you never leave me behind** _(Never leave me)_

 **Because good music can be so hard to find** _(So hard to find)_ _ **(Oh)**_

 **I take your head and hold it closer to mine** _ **(Oh, Yeah)**_ _(Yeah)_

 **Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind** _(Yeah, come on, wooh!)_ _ **(Yeah!)**_

She bobs her head along with his 'Yeahs's and it feels better than any applause and wow he _really_ needs to get a grip.

 **My heart's a stereo** _(Yeah)_

 **(** It beats for you, so listen close)

She hasn't stopped smiling since they started and dang her face has got to be hurting by now.

 **Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (** _ **You gotta make me your radio**_ **) (** _Oh oh)_

 **Make me your radio** _(Aha)_

Now he winks at her, almost without his brains permission, and she burst into laughter again, still clutching the rose in her tiny hand.

 **(** And turn me up when you feel low **)** _(Turn me up)_

 **This melody was meant for you** _ **(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_ _(You)_

 **Just sing along to my stereo** _ **(Yeah)**_

 **Oh oh oh oh oh** _ **(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

 **To my stereo** _ **(Oh whoa whoa)**_

 **(** _It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby!)_ **Oh oh oh** _ **(My radio)**_

So sing along to my stereo!

 _Yeah!_

"Yayyy!" She squeals, clapping a little bit.

Mercedes smile is just as big as Rachel's, "Happy Valentine's Day, love Finn."

And then Sam feels his own smile disappear, even as she quietly mummers how sweet that is. Because of course, now he remembers. This is for _Finn_. To Finn's _fiancee_.

Finn, who's nowhere to be seen, actually. Sam looks around for the guy, there's no missing him, but he's not there.

Soon, Rachel's pulling Mercedes into a hug, then Quinn, then Joe, who she looks skeptically at, but then shrugs and hugs him anyway. And finally Sam. He's 90% sure that this hug is lasting longer than the other ones, but it may just be him. He lifts his head up long enough to see Santana and Quinn staring at them and whispering. _That can't be good_.

When she pulls away, he mourns the loss and he vaguely hears Santana being bitchy to Joe but he can't take his eyes off of Rachel, who's shyly smiling at the rose, and all he can think is _Oh shit_.

Because he _knew_ this was going to happen. But he still agreed to sing to her because he couldn't have Finn knowing he was afraid to sing to her because of his own dumb heart.

And now he's in love with another man's fiancee and Santana and Quinn couldn't look more pleased.

 _Oh shit._


End file.
